


Shiro x Tet

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [42]
Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Final Battle, Friendship, Gen, Trust, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: The final battle is upon us.
Relationships: Shiro & Sora (No Game No Life), Shiro & Tet, Shiro/Tet
Series: Drabbles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 14





	Shiro x Tet

“Where’s your brother?” the god asked her as she walked in his domain.

“He’ll arrive.” Shiro believed in Sora. If there was anyone she believed more than anything in the world. It was Sora. 

“You seem so sure,” the god of games now stood in front of where she just stood still, to hold her ground. 

Smiling, Shiro knew her answer. “I am.” 

Tet laughed giddily and Shiro wondered if someday Tet can also laugh with his brother and her. The god has been a constant in their lives these days. A third to the team and special to her.


End file.
